


Coffee Shop

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire try to get a coffee together as their first date. It doesn't work out.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started writing this the day before thanks to writer's block, it's always the most straightforward prompts that inspire me the least! I know, the obvious option is a gay couple having a date at a coffee shop, but I decided not to do that because (1) I'm terrible at writing romance, (2) I want to be creative and (3) I'm trying to make these about actually being queer and dealing with homophobia/transphobia, not just shipping stories where the characters are the same gender or one of them is trans. Takes place in human/high school AU, kind of a sequel to Closet.  
> Reasoning behind headcanon: ...It's canon. Rupphire is the most canon lesbian relationship in the whole show, since if you REALLY wanna be erasing representation then you could theoretically make an argument that Pearlrose isn't mutual and Mysterypearl never got together.

It was their first date.  
Sapphire had finally mustered up the courage to tell Ruby she was a lesbian, and her redheaded cruh had accepted her in an instant- which made sense, seeing as Ruby herself was not only gayer than all of those weird year eight kids Garnet hung out with combined, but had a massive crush on her.  
They were girlfriends now, but since Sapphire was still in the closet aside from Ruby and a few close friends, they wanted to keep their relationship fairly low-key. So when it was time for their first date, Sapphire insisted that they go somewhere where two teenagers could go alone as 'friends' without it seeming romantic. Their first choice had been a movie, but Garnet (who was surprisingly knowledgeable about romance, considering that she was aroace) had suggested that they start small.  
Ruby and her sisters took the train home from school, and Sapphire took a bus from the nearby train station, so it made sense that the two were normally walking to the station together, and if the teacher let them out early or they walked fast enough, they would often hang out and sometimes get something to eat together. So the two decided that, for their first date, they would sweet talk their last period teacher into letting them go early, run to the station, and hopefully spend a good ten minutes or so in the coffee shop before they had to go. It wasn't the best plan, but they would have a proper date on a weekend sometime, when Sapphire had talked her parents into letting her visit Ruby as 'friends'. Besides, they had no other choice; Sapphire's parents would be angry if she was home late, and Garnet was not willing to miss her train for Ruby.  
The plan went out perfectly; they managed to persuade the teacher to let them go before the bell went (for once a teacher who said 'the bell doesn't dismiss you, _I_ dismiss you' was using that rule in the students' favour), and managed to get to the station ten minutes before either had to leave. Panting and sweating from the run and realizing that this whole thing would have been easier if they had just arranged a weekend meetup, they ran into the coffee shop and went up to the counter to order something.  
"Sorry," said the waiter angrily. "We don't serve your kind."  
"Excuse me?" said Ruby aggressively, leaning over the bench in an attempt to seem intimidating- which, as a shorter-than-average year seven girl, was something she had never been good at.  
"Filthy sinners, you're much too young to be making decisions like that. Who brainwashed you two into being gay?"  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
"Ruby, please," begged Sapphire quietly; if Ruby made a scene, then word might get back to her parents, and they would not be happy if they found their perfect little daughter was a lesbian.  
"Being gay is against God's will. I will serve you only if you agree to go back on this choice-"  
"God, schmod!" snapped Ruby. "We don't care what God says! We're not even Christian!"  
"I am..." mumbled Sapphire, but she was ignored.  
"We know that being gay is not what is intended, because a man and a woman can make a baby, but two women cannot."  
"We're in YEAR SEVEN!" snapped Ruby. "We don't want to have kids in year seven! Besides, if being able to reproduce is what makes being straight right, what about infertile people?! And what if one of the women is a trans woman, then can two lesbians have a baby?!"  
"Ruby..." murmured Sapphire anxiously. Ruby was making a good argument, but at this rate they would have to create a massive scene before the waiter would even consider serving them. Terrifying thoughts rushed through her head; what if Ruby had a meltdown? What if the police had to come and kick them out? Then she would be late home _and_ she would have to think up an excuse to tell her parents.  
"Sorry," he said sternly. "We don't serve sinners here."  
"Ugh! YOU HOMOPHOBIC STUPID IDIOT HEAD! YOU ANTI-GAY STRAIGHT SUPREMECIST! YOU...YOU...I'M SO MAD I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A GOOD INSULT! I SWEAR TO YOUR LORD GOD OMNIPOTENT REIGNETH THAT I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU-"  
"Ruby."  
They both recognized that voice, but they turned to look anyway. It was Garnet.  
"Ruby, let it go."  
"Let it go?! _Let it go?!_ Garnet, he's being-"  
"No, seriously," said Garnet. "Let it go. Our train's arriving in two minutes and Sardonyx says she's leaving without us if you don't hurry up."  
"Oh..." muttered Ruby sadly. She sighed. "By Saph," she said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before running off with her sister.  
Sapphire sighed. She hated homophobia as much as Ruby did- being gay herself, just like her girlfriend- but she couldn't afford to risk speaking out. She wouldn't be able to let Ruby report the waiter, either- then there was the risk of it getting in the news, and then her parents would find out for sure. So for now, she had no choice but to stand by and watch it happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: The prompt for tomorrow is Shadows, which I'm afraid did not inspire me in anyway. It's too late to write anything of quality in time for the deadline and I still haven't thought of anything, so I'm afraid that there will be no fic tomorrow. Maybe if I come up with something then I'll write it late.


End file.
